Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensing technology of electronic devices, and in particular, an object-sensing apparatus and an object-sensing method for generating a virtual sensing space to precisely sense a location of an object.
Description of Related Art
The interface for human-machine interaction of consumer electronic devices is usually the mouse, the keyboard, or the joystick. As the technology develops and advances, touch devices and motion-sensing apparatuses have recently been widely used as human-machine interface in various electronic devices. Giving a stronger human touch to human-machine interaction, motion-sensing apparatuses provide a brand-new non-contact human-machine interaction system (namely, a three-dimensional interaction system). Compared to conventional interaction interfaces or two-dimensional touch devices, three-dimensional interaction systems offer kinetic operations that are closer to daily experience and behavior of the user, thus creating better operational experience in the user.
In a three-dimensional interaction system, a single depth recognition module is usually used to determine a motion or location information of an object within a sensing range thereof. Thereby, three-dimensional interaction systems execute corresponding operations according to the motion of the user within the sensing range to achieve the purpose of spatial 3D interaction.
However, since the user does not know the exact sensing range of the depth recognition module having two lenses, she/he can only determine the sensing range by experience or according to a distance between the hand of the user and the depth recognition module. Therefore, when the user's hand is overly close to the depth recognition module or is not within the sensing range, the three-dimensional interaction system cannot be operated. In other words, since the user does not know the exact sensing range of the depth recognition module, the motion of the user easily exceeds the range that can be sensed by the depth recognition module, which causes inconvenience in use.